


【咕哒汪】Into you.

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 颜色废料。关于我对库丘林大哥这样这样那样那样的故事。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader





	【咕哒汪】Into you.

是现代paro的pwp，非自愿，要看的话麻烦丢掉一切道德与常识，很雷很雷很雷，我打预警了不准骂我！！（。  
救救孩子，几百年吃不到枪右快饿死了。  
正文：  
库丘林在后脑的钝痛中恢复了视觉，这并没有什么作用，视线中仍然是黑漆漆一片。不过紧随其后恢复的触觉倒是帮了大忙，他在眼前乱摸了一通，总算摸到了紧紧蒙在鼻梁和眼眶上的深色布条，得以让他推翻“自己瞎了”这一结论。尽管如此，他却不论如何都解不开布条在耳后打成的死结。

绑架，是绑架吧？

他试着挪动腿，却发现自己脚上戴着沉重的金属制品，而身下的触感却不像是水泥或是瓷砖，反而像床垫。这状似绑架又不太像的情况让库丘林摸不着头脑，况且，绑架他有什么用呢？他不过是个冬木市的普通社畜，没什么大钱，不忙的时候还要找点兼职，打打工钓钓鱼，无论从哪里看都不是什么有利用价值的人。

啊啊，难不成是有人看中了我外国人的身份、想借此打击两国外交吗？

善于苦中作乐的库丘林先生即使在这时也能说出逗自己开心的话。就在他开始胡思乱想的时候，从不远处突然传来咔哒的声音。

房门开了，随后是不急不慢走进屋内的脚步声。库丘林等着对方开口勒索他，然而来人只是现在据他几步之遥的地方就停了下来，一声不吭。

“喂，要说什么就快点说啊。”他等得不耐烦，啧了一声，“是要钱对吧？事先说好我可没有太多积蓄，真是的，完全找错人了啊，对我下手前都不调查一下经济状况吗？”

“……”

库丘林看不见，也不知道对方有没有因为他不合时宜的吐槽而恼羞成怒。在短暂的沉默后，来人开口道：“才没有那回事！”

库丘林一惊：“那啥，你这声音怎么越听越像小孩子啊？年纪轻轻怎么干这种事？”

“……你！”来人似乎被刺激到了，“你这家伙已经完全忘了对别人做过什么事了吧！”

哈？ 库丘林心中嘟嘟囔囔，什么玩意，我对别人做过什么事？是女性说这种话我大概还能想起来，但我好像没对男的做什么事吧？

来人似乎又冷静下来了，用克制的声音询问：“昨天与由佳搭讪的是你没错吧？”

“什么？噢、噢，你说那位漂亮的小姐？”库丘林意识到了什么，“啊，你是她的男朋友？那真是不好意思，不过我只是聊了两句而已吧！……嘛，我也不是不能理解，虽然其实我没有你想的那种意思，但是总之我会离你和你的女朋友远一点啦，倒是你快点把脚铐打开吧？不然可是犯罪行为——”

剩下的话突然被咽回了肚中。

因为没有办法发出声音。两条胳膊被突然来人一只手抓着反剪到背后，辫子则被另一只手拽着向下一扯，头被迫昂起，然后他感觉到唇瓣上一重。

脑后本就隐隐传来疼痛感，加上长发被猛地一拽，他吃痛地张开嘴，少年的舌尖却因此轻而易举地滑入口腔内。他脚掌胡乱蹬着床垫挣扎着向后退，无意识的咒骂在唇舌间成了模糊的咿唔声。

然而少年仿佛没有意识到他的抗拒，他甚至感到身前的床垫微微下沉：那个人爬上来了。等他意识到这一点的时候，少年的膝盖已然抵到了他股间，不顾他意愿地撑开了他的双腿。

少年放弃了吮他的嘴唇，也松开了揪着他辫子的手，库丘林才能大口大口喘着气，尽管根本看不见人在哪，他依然恶狠狠地骂道：“你他妈——什么毛病？！”

“你真的忘了。”少年的声音从他头顶传来，带着点愤怒和委屈，“你说会考虑我的，转头就和我的同学搭讪上了，你根本不记得了，是不是？”

考虑？我考虑的人多了去了呢。库丘林暗忖。但他也大概弄清楚了现在是个什么状况，眼下绞尽脑汁安抚这男生才是最重要的，他想了半天，终于从破碎的记忆里拼出一个名字：“藤丸……是藤丸对吧？我才没有忘掉……”

咔。库丘林听到身后传来的声音时眉角一抽。这是连手也给拷上了。

“叫立香吧。”少年说。

“立、立香，你——”库丘林重新组织了会语言，在说出这较为亲密的称呼后，他的话又一次湮灭在嘴边。

——等等，不会吧、不会吧。

喉结上下滚动，他吞了吞口水，想要逃跑。然而脚链与手铐将他禁锢在了原地，哗啦哗啦，金属囚具发出刺耳的响声，库丘林喊道：“喂，喂！放开我啊！你难不成准备来真的？”

“不然你以为我会放你走吗。”立香的声音轻轻的，充满年轻人的干净与澄澈。

与之一同而来的是从刚刚开始就一直响个不停的嗡鸣声，腰带被三两下解开，内裤也轻松地被剥下来挂在两腿之间，库丘林恼怒地去抓立香的手，然而眼前什么都看不见，手上又被桎梏着，他的双手在空气中乱划了几下，反而被对方一把抓住。指节被立香含住，甚至模仿性交的动作吞吐了几下，库丘林简直鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

但是当那个不断发出嗡嗡声的东西顶到了他两臀之间时，之前的就都不算什么了。

库丘林整个人都僵住了，一时间忘记了所有动作，他感觉神经好像逐渐向下半身移动，只能感知到后穴那几寸地方。

嗡鸣的道具捅进去了。势如破竹般嵌入了从未有他物造访过的肠道。穴中有异物的感觉对库丘林来说简直是非人的折磨，不光是在干涩的肠道内强行拓张的疼痛，这种事本身对他来说就是精神层面的痛击。

下意识地扭动身体却完全不能摆脱被立香塞进去的按摩棒，他痛得眼泪都要下来了，最后的尊严还让他强撑着不在少年面前示弱，犬齿咬紧了下唇，即使浑身在发抖他也只从牙关间泄出几声呜咽。

“啊，不好意思。”立香像问候天气一般提起，“在遇到你之后才发现自己是同性恋，因此完全没有准备润滑油这种东西。所以可能要痛一会了。”

库丘林实在说不出话来，酝酿好半天才痛斥出一句“滚”。

立香竟如他所愿站起了身。正在库丘林松了口气的时候，不知何时又一个塑料质感的、冰凉的物件抵住了被填满的穴口，……立香似乎想把那东西也塞进来。

“你他妈疯了吧？！”库丘林不顾疼痛，晃动着身体极力抗拒，尽管他意识到这不过是徒劳，“快给我拿开啊！不、进不去的……不要、不要——”

等到那颗跳蛋完全塞进去，库丘林甚至都要熟悉那种撕裂的感觉了，然而他再也忍不住疼痛地粗喘，冷汗止不住地从额头滑下。

立香摁下了开关，突然的震动吓了库丘林一跳。这样的刺激迫使他抬起脸往胸腔里纳入一点冰凉的空气，才不至于被汗淹没。

做完这一切，始作俑者好整以暇地拍拍手，库丘林听到了一串走向房门的脚步声。但他闻得到，那个人没走。

突然没了另一个人的说话声，此时在黑暗里只剩他一个人和器械运转的声音。长久以来的疼痛模糊了他的时间观念，他不知道到底过了多久，只是肠道已经不再急着把震动着的道具排出体外，甚至因为有了肠液的分泌，两个道具的运作变得更加顺利。

咕啾、咕啾。

库丘林都不想听到这诡异的声音。他不知道事情怎么会发展到现在这一步，早知道——早知道也没什么用，他就是这样的人。从前也不是没翻过车，答应了某人的约会结果忘记去这种事也有发生过，但那些善解人意的女孩们最多只是给了他一巴掌罢了，怎么会像现在这样——

时间还在一分一秒过去。

每一秒库丘林都在幻想着立香从哪个角落里跳出来，说着“对你的惩罚已经结束了”然后放他回家。然而每一秒都没发生这种事，立香仿佛在和他比较谁更有耐心，等着他求饶。

库丘林越来越焦灼。其一是因为他想起了立香之前的话——该不会他真的没打算放我回去吧？而另一个原因是，他的前面竟然逐渐起了反应。

道具在肠道里突突乱撞，的确一开始很疼没错，但随着时间推移，那样的痛竟然慢慢转变为酥麻的隐约快感。性器的充血完全出乎意料，他第一次遇到这种情况，慌乱地想要撸出来，然而双手被铐在身后，一点办法也没有，他只能在一片黑暗中感觉到自己的性器慢慢硬了起来，这对他而言太难受了，库丘林努力侧着身子，想要用床单磨蹭性器以纾解无处释放的性欲。

够了吧，看到这样的丑态还不满足吗。库丘林自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，他想藤丸立香一定会从黑暗中走过来，用天真嘲讽的语气问他：“如果那些向你告白的女生看到你是这样的……人，她们会怎么想呢？”

然而没有，寂静的黑色中除了他的喘息以外没有第二个人的任何声音。

也许是半个小时？也许已经一个下午了？他完全不知道，这里没有任何可以计时用的东西，只有下体在漫长的震动中软了又硬，到了最后，他甚至不需要依靠床单，就能靠着后穴射出来——尽管精液早就稀薄到没什么能喷出来了。

“不会吧。”他瘫倒在床上，蓝色的长发已经散乱不堪了，因为汗液黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，他也没办法整理。他想，“那家伙不会真打算把我关在这里一直侵犯吧。”

他本来是充满嫌恶地这么想的，然而下体却因为这种下流的幻想又胀大了一圈。库丘林绝望地叹息。

在这样的绝望中，如愿以偿听到从更远处传来的脚步声，库丘林竟然松了一口气。立香站到了床前，似乎忍着笑意般关掉了开关。

骤然中断的酥麻感让浸在快感里的脑子一时有点不适应，立香取出玩具时穴道不受控制地想要挽留，身体也不由自主地颤了颤。立香看起来很满意抽出来时那“啵”的水声，连笑声都忘了压低。

“侮辱够了吗？”库丘林冷声问，“能放我离开了吧。”

立香却顿了顿：“侮辱……你觉得这是侮辱吗？”

“不然呢？”库丘林反问。

立香没再回话，库丘林以为他良心发现，放下心来之际，双腿就突然在这一瞬间被折起抬高，在他反应过来之前，有什么比道具更温暖的东西沿着已被拓宽的甬道、长驱直入地捅入了最深处，这一切发生得太快，顶得他感觉要嵌到床垫里了。

“——呜！”库丘林的双腿挣扎着在空气中划了几下，指甲紧紧抓着床单，如果不是布条仍然没被取下，立香一定能看到那双赤色眼睛短暂又失神地向上翻的场面。

立香歪歪头：“算侮辱吗？我以为你喜欢这样。”

“谁他妈喜欢——”库丘林立刻反应过来，呛道。即便他的人生信条是及时行乐，他也做不到承认自己在近乎强暴下得到了快感。

“这样啊。”立香扶着他的腰缓缓将柱身抽出一半，随后又猛地掐着腰侧不见半点迟疑地捣进入，甚至加快了频率，“没关系，我喜欢就行了。”

“呜呃、别……！”

狂风骤雨般席卷而来的撞击弄得库丘林昏头转向，他像溺水中的人抓住浮木那样慌乱地寻求一个支点，因此腿下意识地向上缠，冰凉的锁链箍住了立香的腰，甚至大有将其性器往穴道里送的意思。

他感到立香的指尖撩过了他额前耷拉下来的刘海，四指插入了耳边发丝中，俯身亲吻着他的眉梢，再下滑到吊坠、锁骨。如果不是库丘林的双手还被捆着、此刻还正被来回顶弄得晕晕乎乎、津液止不住地沿唇角淌下、口中不时发出断断续续毫无实意的呜咽——他都要以为他们是什么温情的老情人了。

这种想法让他感到一阵恶寒，但是大脑失去了对身体的控制权。在这样毫无技巧可言的粗暴的冲撞中，性器却完全悖他所愿地挺立起来。

他感觉得到，立香当然也能看到。那孩子像是发现了什么新奇的玩具，停下了动作，奇道：“你硬了诶。”

“原来真的会有这种事啊！”立香恶趣味地赞叹道，“能做到那种吗？只靠后面就射出来？”

“闭嘴！”库丘林咬牙切齿，“你以为老子想吗？”

“好凶啊。”立香嘀嘀咕咕，“本来还打算帮帮你，现在看来还是你自己来比较有趣吧。”

那早已疲软的性器被迫在刺激下重新充血，感受到立香探究的、仿佛在看表演的视线，库丘林又羞又恼，但除此之外竟还有些兴奋。由于双腿仍然被抬高着，挺立的阴茎不得不在撞击中摩擦着小腹，等到库丘林感到不妙时，属于他自己的精液已经喷到了胸膛上，还有几滴溅到了下颌。

妈的。他暗骂道。

他以为立香一定会为再次羞辱他感到开心，没想到一双手轻轻地托起了他的两颊。

“我很高兴啊。”立香说，“你觉得这样很舒服吧？你喜欢对不对？”

……搞什么啊。

库丘林噎住半天，才用僵硬的语气回答：“……真是服了。随你的便吧。”

少年得到了准许，一时间动作愈加用力，库丘林毫不怀疑那样横冲直撞的力度可以捅得他肚子凸起一块来，不过对他而言这很受用。疼痛被换成等价的快感，他绷直脚背，昂着头喘气才没让自己窒息。

“我也快要去了。可是今天结束后，你还是会找那些漂亮的女孩们，怎么办呢？”立香埋在他的胸前，不知是在问谁。

“我说啊，不如我全射在里面，请你怀上我的孩子怎么样？”立香摸着他的脸颊轻轻说。

库丘林整个人抖了一下。这分明是绝对不可能的事，然而他却顺着立香的话联想到了他自己挺着肚子的模样，说不定还会像他看的那些成人影片那样、从胸口止不住地喷出乳汁，被彻底变成女人——

在他又胡思乱想的时候，立香如他所说内射了。浓稠的、黏糊糊的精液灌进了肠道，量实在太多，使他的肚子微微隆起，微微酸胀感真的让他有自己怀孕了的错觉。

他脑中顿时出现了很多奇怪的限制级画面，正在这时，眼前的黑暗突然全部消失。对于好几个小时没见到光的人来说，这太过刺眼，他连忙闭上眼睛躲避光线。

再睁眼时，看到了骑在他身上的少年。黑色蓬松的短发和淡蓝的眼睛，对着他笑得灿烂。这可爱的面容逐渐与记忆里的重合，那个打完球时第一个跑来送水的人、那个在打工店铺附近总能偶遇的人、那个红着脸给他本命巧克力的人——此刻就在这里。

“被吓到了吧？别害怕，我骗你的啦。”立香笑吟吟地看着他，“精液留在肠道里会生病的，我马上帮你清理掉噢。”

而库丘林终于撑不住这长达数小时的折磨，睡了过去。  
-FIN

果然还是不够放飞自我……这样的肉一点也不香啦TT


End file.
